1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical component and a timepiece.
2. Related Art
In an optical component such as a cover glass for a timepiece, a material having high transparency such as any of various glass materials and various plastic materials is generally used.
On such an optical component, for example, a film such as an antireflection film for the purpose of preventing undesirable light reflection is sometimes provided (see, for example, JP-A-2010-37115).
However, in the related art, adhesion of dirt due to static electricity or the like cannot be effectively prevented while ensuring the light transmittance of the optical component.